Some Island, Out Somewhere
by stratusskittles316
Summary: 20 WWE Superstars are on their way to paradise, when something goes terribly wrong. MANY superstars invovled!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!! (Companion to 'When RAW Attacks')
1. Default Chapter

AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT own any character from the WWE. Jade owns herself. I own myself (Kaley). Jeff Hardy also owns himself, but no one ever really owned Jeff Hardy. Anything In between // and \\ is someone singing or a song playing in the backgroud.  
  
*Riiiiiing*  
  
Kaley glanced at her cell phone.  
  
"Oh hey look, its Rey Rey!" she shouted into Jeff's ear and shoved the phone in his face. "Hola Rey, Como estas? Que pasa?" she asked speaking quickly in a Spanish tone of voice.  
  
"Hey, its Jade."  
  
"Oh. (Long pause)."  
  
"Well hola to you too."  
  
"So what's up homie?" Kaley asked.  
  
"Vince just called me, he said something about taking 15 superstars on a trip to some island out somewhere." Jade replied  
  
"Oh great, some island out somewhere, this is going to be fun."  
  
"And, yeah, he wants us to organize it, pick 13 other superstars to bring along."  
  
//THOSE PINK AND YELLOW BUNNIES, YOWW YA YOWW!\\  
  
"Hold on a second Jadina. JEFF TURN DOWN THE FREAKIN BUNNY HEAVY METAL!" Kaley screamed and threw an economy-size bag of skittles at Jeff's head, knocking him down from his bunny pose.  
  
"And you call me a skittle abuser?!" he yelled back to her.  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Okay!" Jeff shrugged.  
  
"OWW! I didn't actually mean it Jeff!"  
  
"You know you really shouldn't say things you don't mean." He retorted  
  
"Kiss my ass."  
  
"Lick my balls."  
  
"YOU GUYS!!!" Jade interrupted, yelling in her trademark voice. Kaley held the phone away from her ear. She and Jeff starred at it in amazement. "SAVE IT FOR THE BED ROOM!"  
  
Kaley eyed Jeff and smacked him on the ass. He "hopped" back over to the stereo. //THOSE PINK AND YELLOW BUNNIES.\\  
  
"Anyways, who are we going to take?" Kaley asked continuing her conversation with Jade.  
  
"I don't know, you guys are at the Sheraton, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Okay, we'll be there in a half hour."  
  
"Cool, lylas, see ya."  
  
"Bye"  
  
*click*  
  
*BUNNIES IN THE SKY WITH CARROTS!"  
  
"Ooh Jeff, turn it up I like this song!" 


	2. The List

Authors Note: I still don't own anyone, but I'm trying to buy The Hurricane, we'll see how that goes.  
  
Jade and Rey entered the hotel lobby. "Um Jade, did they tell you what room they were in?" Rey asked.  
  
"No." Jade replied. They started aimlessly wondering around, instead of just asking at the front desk which room Kaley and Jeff were in. " Oh look Rey, it's a trail of skittles!" Jade said.  
  
"This must lead to their room!" Rey said happily.  
  
Rey and Jade followed the skittles until they reached what they assumed to be Jeff and Kaley's room.  
  
*Dun na na na BOING! Dun na na na BOING! Hop Hop Hop*  
  
"Well this HAS to be it." Jade said.  
  
*Knock* No answer.  
  
*LOUDER KNOCK* Still no answer  
  
"Free Skittles" Rey whispered.  
  
The door swung open so fast Jades hair flew back from the wind.  
  
"SKITTLES, WHERE? Hey. wait a minute." Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff, let in the skittles, we'll have fun with those later." Kaley said walking towards the door. "Oh hey guys."  
  
"THAT WAS THE MEANEST, NASIEST TRICK EVER!" Jeff screamed.  
  
"Skittle?" Rey asked as he handed Jeff one off the floor. Jeff snatched it up and shoved it in his mouth; ignoring the stares everyone was giving him.  
  
"C'mon in guys." Kaley said.  
  
Jade sat down. Jeff turned the bunny heavy metal back on, to which he and Rey began dancing.  
  
"Uh, lets go out of the balcony shall we?" Kaley asked.  
  
"Yes." Jade replied.  
  
Jade and Kaley excused themselves to the balcony and Jeff and Rey started playing leapfrog.  
  
"So where do we start? Who all should we bring?" Kaley asked.  
  
"Well first off, RVD and Layce, it wouldn't be I Cool /I (no pun intended) with out them."  
  
"Totally dude!" Kaley said in an RVD voice. "Whoopsey, sorry."  
  
"And Alisha and Edge."  
  
"Do couples count as one?"  
  
"I think so." Replied Jade.  
  
Kaley and Jade narrowed their list down to: Jeff and Kaley Jade and Rey Alisha and Edge RVD and Layce The Rock Booker T Chris Jericho The Hurricane Trish Stratus Victoria and Steven Richards Bubba Ray Dudley Matt Hardy and Lita Kurt Angle Stone Cold Steve Austin Dawn Marie There you have it! The 2nd chappy! Well please review! Should be updated at least once a week! 


	3. Doritos vs Skittles and Resturant Turmoi...

Authors Note: *Cries* Vince wont sell me the Hurricane, he says 50 cents just isn't enough. Damnit, if only I had a job!"  
  
Kaley and Jade finished their list and went back inside.  
  
"Holy shit, what the HELL are they doing?" Jade screamed and started laughing.  
  
Kaley joined in on the laughter. From the ceiling a bag of Doritos and a bag of  
  
Skittles were suspended. Jeff and Rey were pulling out the stepladders for a  
  
winner take all Skittle/Dorito ladder match.  
  
Jade, being her tall self reached up and grabbed the two bags. "Ha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahaha! I win!" she shouted and ran away laughing  
  
menacingly. Soon the bathroom door slammed and the lock clicked.  
  
"Well we won't be seeing u her /u for a while." Rey stated.  
  
" You guys have to help me, tonight we have to take everyone out to dinner and  
  
discuss this trip." Said Kaley.  
  
"Ooh, lets go to McDonalds! BIG MACS!"  
  
Kaley and Rey looked at each other and gagged.  
  
"Yuck Jeff, were NOT going to McDonalds." Kaley said.  
  
Jade entered the room with Dorito crumbs all over her face and clothes. "Yeah  
  
Jeff, ewwwwwwwwwwww. Lets go to Damons!"  
  
"And we can play trivia!" Rey shouted and smiled.  
  
"Well jeez, no one likes my ideas." Jeff started pouting. Kaley consoled him.  
  
"Awww, Jeffers, I love you and most of your ideas, I just hate McDonalds." She  
  
said and started rocking him like a 'lil baby on her lap, Jade and Rey just  
  
laughed. ~*~*~ Later ~*~*~  
  
*Riiiiiing*  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Jade its Vince."  
  
"Oh hi Vince, how are you?"  
  
Every one in the room fell silent when they heard the name "Vince".  
  
"I'm great Jade. So how many total will we be bringing on the trip?"  
  
"Twenty total, 14singles and 6 couples." Jade said in her most professional tone of voice.  
  
"Alright Jade. Your flight leaves at 8-tomorrow morning. Enjoy yourselves."  
  
"Thank you much Mr. McMahon. Bye-now."  
  
"Bye"  
  
The room filled with laughter and joy once again as Jade flipped her phone shut.  
  
"Alright everyone, listen up! Our flight leaves at 8-tomorrow morning. We'll all  
  
meet at the Zulu Grille at 7 for breakfast." She announced.  
  
"The Rock says that's to early for movie star!"  
  
"Yeah, that's to early for me too. I have to make my money at night too ya  
  
know." Dawn said in an Anna Nicole voice. Lita and Trish turned to each other  
  
"Cough (slut) Cough" They said in unison.  
  
Kaley walked up to the table and sat down a beer for Austin she had just gotten.  
  
Kurt tugged on her shirt. "Kaley, can you get me a glass of milk please?" he  
  
whispered.  
  
"I'm not your waitress Kurt."  
  
"Well you just got a beer for Austin."  
  
"Uh, yeah Kurt, you don't order milk at the bar, you just get it from the  
  
waitress."  
  
"But, b-b-b-but." Kurt started to cry.  
  
"Jeff, order Kurt a goddamn glass of milk."  
  
"Duuuuuuuuude, I'm totally stoked about this VA-CA man. Surfing, meditating  
  
and some well-deserved time with my babe." RVD said as he leaned over and  
  
kissed Layce.  
  
"Freeeeee spaced to fly around and use my Hurri-powers." The Hurricane said as  
  
he leaped into the air and fell across Jericho and Austin.  
  
"Is it ABSOLUTLY necessary for that ASS CLOWN to wear that cape in public?"  
  
Jericho asked blatantly.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Jericho shook his head and put his face in his hands. Victoria and Steven  
  
Richards could be seen staring intently at a basket of bread on the table. Alisha  
  
and Edge hadn't joined the conversation just yet, they were a little to busy doing  
  
something else with their tongues.  
  
*CRUNCH* Bubba was busy putting old ladies through tables. Kaley spun around  
  
and run towards Bubba waving her arms in the air. "BUBBA PUT THE SENIOR-  
  
CITIZENS DOWN!"  
  
"Tell me she did NOT just say that!" Booker T hollered as he collapsed to the  
  
floor in a spin-a-rooni attempt, but his legs got tangled in a chair.  
  
"How To be an MF-er!" Matt Hardy had set up a mattitude seminar at the front  
  
desk.  
  
"How are we ever going to keep them under control?" Jade said to herself,  
  
absorbing all the chaos around her.  
  
"Very Carefully." Rey said, startling her as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Where would I be with out you Rey?" 


	4. Manic Mornings

Authors Note: I sold my soul to the devil, so now I really own nothing.  
  
Well let's just say if you thought dinner was bad, breakfast was twice as chaotic.  
  
Kurt forgot his blankie, so they had to send Booker T home to get it. No one had  
  
seen Dawn Marie all morning and when Booker returned, he was dragging her  
  
with. She claimed she was trying to earn a "quick" bit of spending money for the  
  
trip. To make matters worse, Victoria got stuck in luggage, literally. She decided  
  
it would be fun to ride of the conveyor belt with the rest of the bags.  
  
Well after al of that, you'd probably think we missed our flight, right? Wrong  
  
again. Bubba took it upon himself to meet the pilot who would be taking us to  
  
paradise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*CRUNCH*  
  
"Oh my GAWD! SHES FUCKING DEAD!" Layce screamed.  
  
The old woman lay lifeless as bubba desolately looked around the room.  
  
"Oh Shit!" Jade and Kaley said in unison as the rest of the superstars ran over to  
  
the massive table mess. "Now what do we do?"  
  
"Are the keys still on her?" The Hurricane asked.  
  
"Say what?" Kaley asked in exclamation.  
  
"Are the keys still on her? Grab 'em, I'll fly the plane."  
  
"So do we just leave her here for fucking dead?" Layce asked.  
  
"This place is so empty, no one saw." Replied the Hurricane.  
  
"Wow this is very un-like your Hurricane." Said Trish.  
  
"I NEED to get to the beach: X-ray vision, bikinis, ahhhhh ." Said Hurricane,  
  
pondering the thought.  
  
"COME ON GUYS, lets GO!" Jade yelled impatiently.  
  
"Should we tell someone?" Alisha asked.  
  
"No." replied a relaxed Kaley who was carrying a sleeping Jeff in her arms, "Have  
  
Vince send them our condolences."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
As all the superstars were boarding the plane, Victoria tripped up the stairs,  
  
spilling her pet earwigs all over Booker T.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Booker shrieked like a little girl. "Get um off me dawg!" He  
  
cried jumping around trying to brush them off.  
  
"Ha, that's the funniest thing the Rock has ever seen. Spin-a-rama's a chicken shit!"  
  
Jericho grabbed an earwig off of Booker T's head and placed it on the Rock. He  
  
shrieked louder then Booker T. " That's what I though, shut up holly wood."  
  
Said Jericho.  
  
"Have you guys ever heard of a thing called, WALK?" Trish yelled from the  
  
bottom of the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone settled in on the plane. Surprisingly they were the only passengers,  
  
maybe that's the way Vince wanted it, he didn't want to get a bad public rap.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Hurricane Airlines. This is your Captain speaking. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for lift off." Hurricane said over the PA  
  
system.  
  
*Vawwwoooooooooooosh* *CHUG* *CHUG* *THUD* *Wwwwwoooooosh*  
  
"Holy fucking shit!" Layce screamed and jumped into RVD's lap.  
  
"And we're off" Captain Hurricane announced. Jade and Kaley shot each other  
  
concerned looks across the isle.  
  
"Kaley, I'm bored, lets play a game." Jeff said.  
  
"Okay. like what?"  
  
"Skittle sex in the bath room?"  
  
"Okay!" Kaley excitedly as she grabbed the bag of skittles out of the over head  
  
compartment and ran after Jeff.  
  
"Oh god, the Rock does NOT want to listen to that (points at the bathroom) the  
  
whole trip."  
  
"Deal with it Rock, we've all had to!" Trish yelled back at him.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Remember that time in Madison, and Trish ran into the tree Jeff and  
  
Kaley were in and. HA HA HA!" Jericho said laughing so hard that he fell out of  
  
his chair. "That was great, eh Austin?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I SAID." Jericho was getting irate.  
  
"Don't get him started Jericho!" everyone said in unison staring at Chris.  
  
Jade and Rey were feeding each other Doritos as Rock started playing his guitar  
  
in an attempt to drown out the moaning that was coming from the bathroom. All  
  
of a sudden the plane lurched forward and the bathroom door flung open,  
  
sending Jeff and Kaley flying out. They landed on the Rock.  
  
"The Rock says this sucks. As if listening to you wasn't bad enough!"  
  
The plane continued to lurch back and forth.  
  
"Uhh, erm... we're experiencing so turbulence." A shaky Hurricane said over the  
  
PA system.  
  
*Narrrrrooooooooom*  
  
"May-day, May-day!"  
  
"Damnit, why the hell did we let the Jolly Green Midget fly the plane?" Jericho  
  
said, falling onto the floor.  
  
"He defiantly needs some of my Ma-AAAAA-tributes, oof!" Matt exclaimed as he  
  
joined the pile of bodies of the floor."  
  
Everyone heard a loud CRUNCH before everything went black. 


	5. No, We're Not Here For Treatment

Authors Note: I OWN IT ALLL! I OWN IT ALLLL! Just kidding.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wh-wher-where are we?" Dawn asked as she stumbled out of the blackened and mangled excuse for an airplane.  
  
"I wish I knew." Kaley said, pulling Jeff out of the rubble. "Everyone okay out  
  
there?" Kaley yelled to everyone.  
  
"Jade, babe are you okay?" Rey asked her carrying her on to the sand.  
  
"I think so Rey, are you?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine."  
  
"Duuuuude, this is so not cool." Mumbled RVD.  
  
"Who in the blue hell told that green jabroni his candy ass could fly?"  
  
"A king should not be treated this way! The Royal airlines are NOT supposed to  
  
crash!"  
  
"Weeeeeee! That was fun, can we do it again!?!" exclaimed Victoria, grabbing a  
  
huge chunk of her hair and glaring at Steven.  
  
"So much for bikini's and x-ray vision." Said the Hurricane.  
  
The superstars were all whining and complaining over this, that and the other  
  
thing. It seemed like the world had come crashing down around them and they  
  
were just going to sit and sulk in it forever. Layce, had other plans.  
  
"Hey, you guys. you guys. WOULD Y'ALL PLEASE SHUT UP!" every one fell  
  
silent as Layce's voice echoed through the mysterious place. "LOOK!" She  
  
exclaimed and pointed to a small hut off in the distance, where a fire was burning. They could see two figures, cooking around the fire. Layce started  
  
walking towards them, everyone else soon followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"CAVE WOMAN!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Dawn Marie shrieked and jumped behind Lita.  
  
"No actually, it's Jazz, get away from me slut!" Lita yelled shoving Dawn into the  
  
sand. She scowled at Lita.  
  
Jazz and another unknown figure approached the group.  
  
"OH MY GAWD! TRISH! KALEY!" Jazz exclaimed running up to the two blondes  
  
and hugging them, Trish and Kaley looked at each other, both extremely  
  
frightened. "Did Vince send you guys here for Treatment too?"  
  
"Umm. no." Trish replied.  
  
"Citizen Jazz, who is your friend here?" The Hurricane asked referring to the  
  
disturbed looking man standing next to her.  
  
"ME NATE. YOU TRISH STRATUS!" Nate said, twisting a lock of Trish's hair  
  
around in his finger. She was scared shit-less, she couldn't move.  
  
"Back away SLOWLY TRISH, BACK AWAY!" Jericho said, but the blonde just  
  
would not move, he finally snatched her up and pulled her away from the weird  
  
man.  
  
Nate then approached Rocky. "Hey Rocky, Damn glad to meetcha!" He said  
  
extending his hand to the Rock. Rock hesitantly shook his hand but got scared  
  
and pulled away.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Matt Hardy asked.  
  
"He's just like us guys, give him a chance!" Jazz stated.  
  
"Riiiiight" Jeff said.  
  
"Nate, do you like skittles?" Kaley asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I like skittles. Skittles, I like, them, yes." He said, practically  
  
drooling.  
  
"Good, go build us 15 huts and you'll get a skittle." She demanded.  
  
"Yippee!" Nate exclaimed and ran off into the woods singing " He's a man! Such a  
  
maaan! Such a man! He's a real, real, real, a real mans man!" pretending to be a  
  
lumber-jack.  
  
"Can any one say, psychopath?" Jericho asked.  
  
Everyone raised their hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Whatcha think? This was the last chapter that I had pre-typed on my computer, so now it's back to brain storming and writing, don't worry! Chapter 6 will prevail! WHOOSH! 


	6. MUDDDDDDDDD FIGHT!

I've been holding this chapter in check for a LONGGG TIME and now its LET LOOSE on ALLLL OF YOU!!! MWHAHAHAHA!  
  
I don't own anything!  
  
"I want my mommmmmmmmmmy!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!" Kurt screamed in Kaley's ear.  
  
"Could someone PLEASE shut him up? The five-time, five-time, five-time, five-  
  
time, five-time, WCW CHAMPION should not have to listen to an Olympic Cry-  
  
baby blubber like that!" Booker T hollered. Bubba ran up to Kurt and power  
  
bombed him through a table. Problem solved, well temporarily.  
  
"Now he's gunna be ten times worse when he wakes up! And where the hell did  
  
that table come from?" Kaley yelled at Bubba.  
  
"Magical Table Summoning Powers?" Bubba shrugged.  
  
"Has anyone ever thought of how the HELL we are going to get out of here?"  
  
Jericho asked.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait until Vince finds out we never checked in at the  
  
hotel." Jade replied, "Until then we'll just have to make-do with what we have  
  
here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~Later*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kumbaya my lord, kumbaya!" all the superstars' rocked back and fourth singing as the Rock played his guitar around a campfire.  
  
"Jeff, what do you think we're going to do, now that we're stuck here?" Kaley asked Jeff as everyone continued singing.  
  
"Enjoy the tropical scenery and try not to get killed by that Nate freak!"  
  
Just then Nate ran up to Kaley and tapped her on the shoulder, "Here ya'are lil' missy, 15 tents, jus like ya ordered!" He said in a hick tone of voice.  
  
"Thank you. . . um, Nate. Here is your skittle." She said and handed it to him.  
  
"Your welcome deary." He said in an old lady voice and patted her on the head.  
  
"Doesn't he remind you of someone back home?" Rey asked, pointing his hand in the direction Nate had run off in.  
  
"Yeah, except we don't have to hit him in the head every time we want him to change personalities." Kaley replied, referring to Brock Lesnar. (Hint: You kind of have to be familiar with the story 'When RAW Attacks' to understand some things that go on in this story! GO READ IT! *cheap plug*)  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Who is going to have the responsibility of watching Kurt?"  
  
"The Rock says stick him with Austin, The Rock is NOT getting stuck with Kurt Angle again!"  
  
"Austin, do you mind?" Jade asked him.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Ugh, whatever, some one just put him in there with him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God these people are lazy asses." Jade said to Kaley as they started making a fire.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding, they can't get their bootay's out of bed."  
  
It was 7:00 in the morning, Jade and Kaley were the first ones awake, as usual.  
  
"We should go find a place to relax and get away from these nut jobs." Jade said.  
  
"Get away from them, they haven't even woken up yet."  
  
"Exactly, so they can't follow us when we leave."  
  
"Ahh, good plan!"  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
Jade and Kaley ran and grabbed their bags and they went into the jungle. They ran into a giant mud hole.  
  
"You don't think its quicksand do you?" Jade asked.  
  
"No, its too brown, hey, this looks like the mud they use to give you facials and smooth out rough skin!" Kaley said grabbing a little mud out and smushing it in her hands.  
  
"I could use one of those!" Jade said excitedly.  
  
"Hey, why don't we just swim in it, it can't do any harm."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Kaley and Jade changed into their suits and hopped in the mud. They chatted for a while and then Kaley clicked her fingers, a bag of skittles popped into her hands.  
  
"How did you get those?"  
  
"Magical Skittle Summoning Powers?" she shrugged.  
  
Jade clicked her fingers and a bag of Doritos popped into her hands.  
  
"WOAH COOL! I didn't know I could do that!" She starred at her hands in amazement.  
  
"I thought relaxing would be fun, but man, this is boring." Kaley said.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Jade said.  
  
A huge smirk came over Kaley's face and Jade looked at her confused, just then she was hit in the face with a huge mud pie!  
  
"Hey!!" Jade yelled and threw mud back at Kaley. They both got into stance and start circling each other, lunging, ready to lock-up. Off in the distance a bell sounded and suddenly Earl Hebner appeared in the mud puddle.  
  
"I want a good clean fight ladies. . . well as clean as you can get in a mud puddle!"  
  
Kaley and Jade locked up in the center of the puddle, Kaley took Jade down into a headlock, but Jade soon reversed it and slammed Kaley into the mud. They were hooting and laughing during the whole match, and soon a crowd of wrestlers began to gather around.  
  
"Yeaaaah! Mud Match!!" Rey and Jeff said in unison as the rest of the men cheered.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR" Kaley screamed and kicked mud with her foot into Jades face.  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Jade yelled and karate chopped Kaley right into the mud.  
  
The girls continued launching mud at each other, trying to suppress laughter as catcalls could be heard from the surrounding crowd.  
  
"RIP HER CLOTHES OFF!!!" Edge said getting a little too involved in the match, which caused Alisha to swat him. "I ment your clothes Alisha!!"  
  
Jade and Kaley looked at each other, and immediately knew what one another was thinking and they catapulted a shit load of mud right at edges face. He stood there dumbfounded, and Alisha burst out laughing.  
  
All of a sudden the two blondes were knocked down by psycho Victoria, "Pretty, pretty mud, pretty, pretty mud, all mine, my mud! MWHAHAH- - *GLUG*" Trish ran in, kicking Victoria in the head, temporarily causing her to loose consciousness and drown in the mud. The bell sounded off in the distance once again and Lillian popped out of the air, "Here are your winners, as a result of a double DQ. . . all the men witnessing this match!" Jade, Kaley and Trish stood in the ring holding their hands in victory, smiling and laughing.  
  
"Ahh I see you found the mud puddle, always good for entertainment! Right girls!" Jazz said walking up and hugging Trish.  
  
"Well how would you know? You don't have any one to wrestle in it, and if you did. . . there would be know one here to entertain. . ."  
  
"Yes, you see, it keeps us quiet entertained, this jungle can be very lonely." Nate said walking up to the crowd, talking like a British scholar.  
  
"You. . . and. . . you. . ." Jade said pointing at both of them, receiving nods, "Oh. . . my. . ."  
  
"Interesting." Alisha said out of the blue.  
  
They all started heading back to camp. Jericho and Kaley had been chatting about ass clowns as they walked, and Jeff ran up behind her smacking her on the butt as he did so. "AHH!" She let out a little squeal, "Speaking of ass. . ." she said as she swatted his hand away.  
  
"That was a great display of. . . athleticism back there." He said giving her the once over. "Where are Rey and Jade?" Jeff said looking around.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen them for a while." Kaley said joining Jeff in scanning the crowd.  
  
"They ran off to have maaaad sex in the jungle." Trish stated promptly.  
  
"Awwww god!" The Rock said with a disgusted look on his face, "The Rock is SICK and The Rock means SICK and tried of hearing about you peoples sex life's!"  
  
"You get used to it after a while there Hollywood." Jericho said smartly.  
  
"What the hell you doin callin everyone Hollywood you stupid sucka! You're the one who calls your self the goddamn King of Bling Bling, Mr. Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla!"  
  
"Hey, you leave Chris Jericho alone!" Everyone turned around, shocked to see Stephanie McMahon standing behind them.  
  
"How in the blue hell did you. . ."  
  
"Magical Stephanie summoning powers?" Jericho shrugged.  
  
"Zaaaowwwwwy!" Dawn said throwing her hands around like a magician, "Awww, goddamn it!"  
  
"Ditz." Lita said shoving dawn into the sand once again.  
  
"Hey, why are you such a bully?!" Dawn demanded.  
  
"Why are you such a dumbass?" Lita said, ignoring Dawns question.  
  
"Everyone, come quick!" RVD ran up to the crowd.  
  
They took off running in the direction of the ocean, to see a boat coming their way. "HEY OVER HERE!" They all started jumping up and down waving their arms like maniacs!! "Are you SURE we have to rescue them Flair? I mean, there are plenty of people on this island that are substantial threats to my world heavyweight title. . ."  
  
"Yes Triple H, we have to rescue them, if we don't Vince is going to have our heads! And that title will be gone!"  
  
"Good point." Triple H said standing up in the boat and waving his hands around.  
  
"Hey, look its Triple H and Ric Flair!"  
  
"How can you tell?" Layce asked.  
  
"Just look at the nose!" Jericho said.  
  
"Sit down Triple H! Goddamn! Would you watch out, you're going to make the boat ti. . . AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SHIT!!!!" Ric screamed as the boat suddenly flipped over and they were bobbing up and down in the water.  
  
"HELP. . . *BLUB* *CHOKE* *COUGH*!!!" Flair screamed and they knew they were destined to drown.  
  
" I can't help but watch them die." Jade said plainly and the rest nodded in agreement.  
  
After a while, Flair stopped surfacing, but they noticed something with resembled a sharks back fin sticking out of the water.  
  
"SHARK ATTACK!!!" Dawn Marie screamed and ran into the jungle.  
  
"Someone might want to inform her that were safe from sharks on land!" Trish said.  
  
"Oh I'd be happy to!" Lita said laughing menacingly and running off after Dawn in the jungle.  
  
"Hey, that's not a shark!" Jericho said, as they all starred in awe as the object came into view, "That's Triple H's nose keeping him afloat!!"  
  
"Oh shit, he's drifting into shore!!!!" Kaley screamed and jumped into Jeff's arms!  
  
Everyone took off running into the jungle.  
  
A/n: So what did you think? Please review!!!! 


	7. Hell Gets A Visitor

Sooooo how long has it been? Well I bet a long time! Wow! Here I am once again to unleash another long awaited chapter! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Once again… I own nothing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Deep cleansing breath, deeeeep cleansing breath.." Kaley said out of breath as the superstars finally stopped running. 

"Do you think we're safe?" Rey asked. 

"We're we EVER safe to begin with?" Jericho rhetorically questioned, "I mean, if Triple H gets on this island, and is stuck here with us… its alllllllll over." 

"Listening to that voice… oh god… he'll talk forever, and I bet he brought that stupid belt with him." Trish whined uncharacteristically. 

"NO, you people! We are not letting this island turn into RAW on Monday nights! Besides, Kaley's writing this story, remember?" Jade stated. 

"Aha… oh yeah!" An igneous came over the superstars. 

" I have a plan!" Stephanie burst out, reminding everyone that she was still there. 

"Oh yes, Miss McMahon, and what would that be?" Rey questioned. 

"We'll tell Triple H that he's going to have to wrestle a match to stay on the island… but it's going to be a match… for the world title, seeing as he brought it with him. But what we won't tell him, is that if he looses, we get to banish him from the island, or do what ever evil mean things we want to do to him." Stephanie's eyes got really big and she started laughing menacingly. 

"Who's going to wrestle him?" Trish asked. 

"Why, Chris Jericho of course!" Stephanie blurted, and then went back to laughing. 

Just then, Eric Bitch-off popped out of nowhere. 

"You wait just a damn minute STEPHANIE! I'm co-gm of the newly recombined WWE rosters… and you have to consult with ME before you go making matches… I have an investment… a very BIG investment in that man (points towards the nose still floating into shore) and I am NOT going to let YOU mess up MY main event!" Bitch-off screamed. 

"How the hell did he get here?" Kaley asked. 

"Magical Bitch-off summoning powers?" Dawn made a statement that was more of a question. 

"Who in the blue hell would want magical Bitch-off summoning powers?" Jade asked, clearly annoyed. 

"DA-WN!!!!!" Lita, mad jungle women flew down from a tree branch and clothes lined Dawn. " AAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" She began beating he chest like Tarzan. 

"So… continuing on with my point…" Bitch-off started… but was power bombed to hell (literally) by Bubba Ray Dudley. 

"Ahhh, the beauty of magical table summoning powers! SUCKAAAAA!" Booker T shouted and did a spin-a-rooni. 

~*~*~*~ In Hell~*~*~*~ 

"Wow, it sure has been boring down here lately…" Kane said. 

"I know man, especially since everyone was brought back to life, damn, what I wouldn't give for some one to torture, doesn't any one DIE any more?" 'Taker complained. 

"In good time, boys, in good time." Satan replied. 

Just then, Eric Bitch-off popped out of the flamey ceiling of hell! 

Kane immediately stood up, "It was YOOOOOOOUUUU who made me take my mask off and strike fear into the hearts of millions! GET THE ELECTRUCUTIONARY DEVICE!" 

"Wait… guys I… I can explain!" 

"There's not excuse makin' now you stupid bastard, you gotta live up to what you do…" Taker said as Satan came running back with the torture devices. 

"Nooo…please…think about my wife and my children!" 

"Your already dead… they don't care and besides… who the hell would want to marry you?" Undertaker replied! 

"AHHH!" 

~*~*~*~*~ Back on Earth*~*~*~*~ 

"So, who's going to be the one to tell Triple H that he's gunna get his ass kicked by Jericho?" Jeff asked. 

"The Rock says make Steph do it, it's her idea, the rock, for one doesn't want to have to listen to that ape-nose complain." 

"No you guy's, lets all go, to show our support for Steph's decision, and incase he gets violent, we'll beat him up." Jade said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Approaching Triple H*~*~*~*~ 

"Well, well, well, look who it is, Mr. World Champion. Well, Triple H, if you want to stay on this island and live in peace, you're going to have to put that belt on the line… against Chris Jericho!!!" Steph screeched. 

"Wow, she really cuts to the point." Kaley said aside to Jade. 

"WHAT?! FUCK NO! I'm not putting my belt on the line… you can't make me!" 

"Fine, then we'll through you back out to the sharks to be killed like you buddy Ric!" Steph said, pointing the bloody head of Ric Flair that had just washed up on shore. 

"NOOOO! All right, I'll do it. So all I have to do is DEFEND it to stay on the island?" 

"Of _course_." Steph smirked. "Somebody summon Earl and get Nate the Native to build us a ring! Its time to rumble in the jungle!" 

So what did you guys think? I'll be writing more soon, gymnastics is almost over so I'll have a lot more time!! 


End file.
